


try to take the leap and follow through

by carminare



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mafia AU, sort of? more like a snippet of what could be, they just mess around that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carminare/pseuds/carminare
Summary: Akaashi Keiji's mission has been compromised, his men have been caught and he will have to face the legend of the police department.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	try to take the leap and follow through

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me right before I was about to sleep, so it's very short. Maybe one day I'll expand on this world but for now you can have a snippet!

_One, two, three, four, five_ , Keiji counted in his head. Five shots for five men. Not all of them dead, he guessed, he could hear loud voices, screams of pain and screams of orders being given. But there was a voice missing, rough and low, his gun the only noise he had made. Keiji knew he wasn’t interested in the five men they just caught, those were subordinates, men that were destined to die, whether they knew it or not. Keiji knew he probably wasn’t interested in the bunch of jewels they just stole either. They were not the big man, the head of the operation. They were not Akaashi Keiji.

Keiji also knew he was coming, he could hear his footsteps, sure and steady. He heard a familiar voice —probably one of his double agents— yell a _I can deal with him_ in what definitely was a weak attempt at trying to save Keiji trouble. Keiji wanted to assure him he could handle it perfectly fine. He walked slowly towards a rope hanging at the end of the alleyway, set there in case of emergency. His feet were silent in the pavement, his breathing was easy. The moon was out that night, not full but still bright and beautiful, and it illuminated the dark streets. He was close to the rope when a shot made him stop. Right between his feet he could see the marks of a bullet. Keiji stayed still and turned back, his hands in the air, his mouth itching. Standing at the entrance of the alleyway was a man whose eyes were so golden he looked like a bird of prey.

“Akaashi Keiji,” he said, his rough voice sent shivers down Keiji’s spine, “you’re under arrest.”

Bokuto Koutarou was something of a legend in the crime scene. He was the closest thing to the boogeyman you’d find coming from the “good guys”, the best sharpshooter of his team. Konoha Akinori, a double agent working for Keiji, told him once that Bokuto trained with dummies, one of his teammates yelled a part of the body —chest, right leg, left arm— and Bokuto would shoot right away. He never missed. The stories said that if you found him, you were done for. He had the highest success rate in his department, catching as many “bad guys” as he’d encountered. Well, almost. Keiji had crossed paths with him before and had always made it out alive, maybe a bit out of breath, maybe a bit bruised and dizzy, but always alive.

“Bokuto Koutarou,” Keiji said smiling, “the man, the myth, the legend.”

“You have no place to go,” Bokuto said approaching Keiji with firm steps.

“Don’t I?” Keiji’s voice was sure.

He knew that he could be dead, that if Bokuto wanted it that way Keiji could be bleeding to death right then and there. He knew that the first shot was as much a shot of warning as one of gloating. Bokuto was so close now, Keiji could make out the strong lines of his face and the big, wide smile that adorned it. His stomach turned in anticipation. In a second, Keiji was pinned to the wall, hands on his hips, lips on his throat. He crossed his arms behind Bokuto’s neck and brought him forward, closer.

“Did you kill my men?” Keiji asked right next to his ear, his voice was thin and breathy. 

“Would you care if I did?” Bokuto pushed him harder against the wall, his thigh getting between Keiji’s.

“No,” he moaned and smiled. “I’m just curious.”

Bokuto kissed him then. Rough lips bruising his own and hands feeling Keiji’s chest. Keiji had one hand buried in his hair and the other cupping his ass, trying to get him closer, as close as it could get. They had been doing this for a while, Bokuto pretended to find him, Keiji pretended to get caught. It was always fast and messy, and every time it seemed like they needed more and more of it. Nobody knew of it because nobody could ever know. It wasn’t wise, what they were doing, it wasn’t smart, and if someone found out, their reputations would go down the drain. Bokuto would probably be suspended if not fired, and Keiji… well, Keiji would most certainly die. 

He always thought of it, when they were together, he thought of how they should stop it, how he should just kill Bokuto or Bokuto should arrest him and bring down his group. But he always stopped thinking when he felt Bokuto’s hot breath on his throat and his erection pressing onto his thigh. He always stopped thinking when Bokuto took them both in his hand, strong and rough, and brought them to the climax. He always stopped thinking when they stood there, breathing heavy against each other, their hands finding different spots of the face and the chest and touching softly, too softly for who they were and what they were doing. And when Bokuto kissed him passionately afterwards, Keiji definitely didn’t think about the implications of it, about the flutter in his chest and the dryness of his mouth.

 _Oh_ , he’d forgotten. He kissed Bokuto back, making sure to take up all of his attention while he took two vials from his coat. Keiji made a path of kisses from Bokuto’s mouth all the way down his throat and then felt Bokuto stiffen. When he looked up, Bokuto’s face was confused at first and then recognition took over when a trail of blood started falling from his lips. Keiji smiled at him, took the vial and drank its contents. 

“We have to make this believable, don’t we?” Keiji shrugged. He kissed Bokuto’s jaw and played with his earlobe a bit before talking again. “You have close to 10 minutes before it takes you. If only you could find the vial I hid somewhere around here.”

Keiji patted Bokuto in the chest and then fixed his pants, waiting for Bokuto to speak but when he looked at him, Bokuto’s face was too soft, too tender, and Keiji’s heart didn’t flip, didn’t hurt. He gave Bokuto one last kiss before pushing him away and running towards the rope, using his momentum to climb the wall. He looked back for a moment, like he always did, and found Bokuto staring back at him, like he always did.

Secretly, Keiji hoped Bokuto would remember to check his coat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome!  
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/keijiis)!


End file.
